Silver Dawn
by Nharxane-in-Nightmareland
Summary: The consequences from a war Draco Malfoy was forced into were worse then he ever thought they would be. Planning a daring escape he flees from England and finds himself in Forks, Washington where he meets an interesting family. Slash, Edward/Draco
1. Prologue

Title: Silver Dawn

Disclamer: I claim no ownership of Harry Potter and Twilight, I only lay claim to the plot of this story and any OC's that may come into play.

Warnings: Slash of the boyxboy kind, swearing, torture, and Character Death (possible)

Pairings: Edward/Draco, Jasper/Alice/, Emmet/Rosalie, Carlise/Esme

Summary: The war was coming faster than Draco Malfoy could have ever imagined and he wanted no part of it. Planning a daring escape he flees from England and finds himself in Forks, Washington where he meets an interesting family. While also trying to ignore his past that was slowly creeping up upon him.

Short Note!: If anyone is interested I am looking for a Beta reader, so contact me if you are : )

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

I had never given much thought to my future, in all actuality I always knew it had already been put down for me by my father. He planned everything that later become my life from what toys I would play with when I was young to the friends I would have in school and the girl that was to one day become my wife. He had also chosen what side of the war would be mine. When I met Harry Potter I never thought we would become enemies and when the time came I would wish for him to aid me into getting out of the war. But that day did come and… he did not come to my aid, they had believed it to be a trap. I couldn't blame him or the others of the light side very much after all I had been a snot nosed brat who believed every piece of crap his father fed him. Truthfully though the dark side was never for me and I realized that hard and fast a couple of months after my training was started before I was to initiated. It would be at the end of my seventh year I was to be given my spot among Lord Voldemort's ranks. I couldn't stomach the idea and so with a little help from my few true friends and allies on the other side I escaped from the Wizarding World and it's war.

The place I came to find myself was a little town in America, Forks, Washington. Now putting me in a muggle town in a country that didn't really have that much of a magical community might have seemed like a bad idea at first but it was the place to hide. After all who would ever expect Draco Malfoy to be in a all muggle town not being able to use magic? No one which is what made it perfect. I hated it at first of course after all it wasn't what I grew up in but in all due time I would come to love that little town and the people I met and… the ones I would come to love and would want to protect with my whole life.

That leads to my present place, running away from the ones who said they would protect me, to protect them. I would not allow them to be caught in the crossfire of my past life and new one. I loved them all dearly and thought of them as my true family which is why I left, to protect them and hopefully to end this. The people of my past would not ruin my present and future and as long as they do try I will leave those I love behind to protect and keep them safe, no matter how much it angers them. I love you Edward and please forgive me for all the pain I have caused.

------------------------------------------------

A/N: So my reason behind this story stemmed from the fact I have read so many Edward/Harry stories and started to think about how the seventh book was and thought hey Draco had more reason for running to a place like Forks then Harry!! After all Harry still had Ginny and everyone else during and after the war so I say hey why not? Though I love all the Edward/Harry stories I have read I decided to be different after all there is only one Edward/Draco story I could find and it was a one-shot. That and well when Draco does go with Harry in those many stories he usually gets a weird random person as his partner, though there is one which he is going to end up with Jacob *Squee*. So ya…. Hope you all enjoy! Please Review!


	2. Chapter One

**Disclamer**: Neither Harry Potter or Twilight are mine, they belong to the two awesome women who came up with them so I could play with the characters.

**Warnings**: Yaoi in future chapters!

**A/N**:: What's this? An update! SHOCKNESS! I apologise for the wait and for it to be for such a crap chapter BUT this is better than my other attempts that had ended up with me never updating in the first place...Enjoy I promise you won't have to wait over a year for the next one!

**Chapter One**

It was all over. The life he had known and grown up in, the fantasy he had always known had been blown away with one flash of green light that would be etched into his memories forever. The war had started and ended with that color and was the color that marked his time to run. Draco knew no one in his world would want to stand up for him and the one that might have possibly done so had turned his back with the distractions of flashing cameras, parties and red hair. The blond really couldn't blame him, once upon a time they could easily distract him also and one day he also knew Harry Potter would be more clear minded to realize what was going on in the background of his world but until that time he had to run. Get as far away as he could from the world that would want to raise him on a pitchfork, his parents had left for the family in France that would keep them protected. His mother had pleaded with him to follow but he just couldn't bring himself to once more follow the paths of others, it was time for him to make his own real first steps.

Those steps took him to the States, Forks, Washington to be exact, a little town not too far from a big city but far enough from the States magical community. After a little research he had decided on the little town when no magical signatures popped up in a radius of 100 miles. His goal to disappear would be complete when he got to the little cottage he had bought with his limited funds that his parents had given to him two years ago to use until he graduated and started earning for himself. The whole vault had been changed to American dollars and the goblins of Gringotts had made sure everything was set up for him when he arrived; they had been the ones to help him purchase his new property and ward it for him. The goblins had no qualms with aiding the Malfoy family during their time of escaping from Britain; the family had always been some of their greatest patrons and had treated the goblins with respect. After all a creature that would hold more regard for gold then even the Malfoys deserved some respect.

His new home was not very large, to him it looked like a rundown shack compared to the manor. While it may not have been totally to his liking he did not have much time and no time to picky, the little place would do and had been made as 'homey' as he could make it. Draco was a picky person by nature but even he knew when to shut up and take what he got the little cottage was as high end as it could be made into in a short amount of time. The instruction manuals for all appliances had placed in one location for him when he got there, a personal choice of his was to use as little magic as possible while he hid. He did not want to risk the chance of his world being able to track him from an over use of magic while cleaning or making food. Draco would be learning how to live it ruff like a muggle while he lived in Forks.

The goblins had also been 'kind' enough to set up with all the fake personal information he would need to live in Forks without anyone getting suspicious. That information also included a driver's license and a crash course in driving with aid of a potion and the buying of his own car. His new information had also required a new name that he could not be tracked at all by, it was really one of the only pieces in his time of preparing to leave that he took his time on. He had refused to just take any old name that he would have to be called by until he could come back home, if he ever could come back home, no Malfoy would ever take some plebian name like the ones the goblins had offered him as soon as they had suggested a new name with the fake information. Draco would not lie it had been awkward to come up with a name for himself, rather than a new little Malfoy but he had gone a long with it. From now on he would be known as Nym Sindre Corvus.

**_o0o0o0o0o0o_**

"Fuck." Draco growled as he sucked on the part of his hand he had burned when trying to grab the lid covering the boiling water and noodles. He turned the oven on low as he stuck his hand under the faucet and poured cold water on the burn. What muggle came up with the stupid invention of metal pots on a burning hot stove? Whoever it was he would love to stick his foot up the man's arse, how the fuck was a burning hot metal pot a good idea if you had to touch it to get the food out? He turned his glare on to the instructions he had for the meal he had made and the manual for the oven that sat next to it. The temptation to just use magic to make the meal was high but now he was determined to get the whole damn cooking the muggle way down, a stupid metal object would not out smart a Malfoy.

He checked to make sure his hand was alright before grabbing a strainer for the noodles and grabbed the pots handle carrying it over to the sink and put the strainer in it before pouring the noodles into it and draining out the water and then allowed cool water to run over the noodles. Draco had thought starting with pasta and a salad would be a good choice for his first self cooked meal. The cut up vegetables that would be added to the noodles sat on the island of his kitchen, along with the Miracle Whip the cook book had recommended to add to the pasta. He had no clue what the whip crap was but he just hoped the damn muggle meal was palatable. He grabbed the strainer as soon as the steam stopped and put the noodles into a bowl that was waiting for them and started adding the vegetables and Miracle Whip. He sighed and stared down at the meal before glancing out the window into the forest that hid his cottage from the main road, the little place was quiet, quieter than the manor had ever been and that was saying something. In his old home there had always been some type of noise being made; here though he only got the noise when it rained which he could tell by looking at the sky would be happening again soon. He had found it amusing that out of all the places he picked it would be a place that possibly rained just as much as back home if not more.

He grabbed his finished meal and moved to sit on the deck of the cottage, he had been happy to note the whole thing had been covered by a canopy so he could still out there when it started to rain. If there was one piece of nature he had always enjoyed it was rain, for whatever reason Draco had always enjoyed it even when it messed up his hair and while everyone else cursed and rain to get out from under the droplets of water he would take his time, staying under as long as he could. To him the rain was a blessing, always allowing a few moments to himself he could never really get anywhere else. Just as he started to eat the rain started coming down, hard Draco stared and put his fork down and leaned back in his chair watching the rain hit the trees and grass that surrounded his house. Without a second thought he stood and up and walked out from under the canopy and closed his eyes in relish as the rain started to hit him, ignoring the fact his clothes were getting soaked. He just stood there and allowed the rain to wash away the stress of the last couple days that had built since he realized he would need to run.

At the snap of a branch Draco's eyes shot open and looked towards where the noise had come from and saw a deer looking back at him. He blinked as the creature slowly turned away from him and disappeared into the thick foliage of the forest. For whatever reason Draco kept staring into the spot the deer had stood moments ago, his mind blank, before turning and walking back into the house to change his clothes and then attempt to finish his dinner. The next day he would need to head into the little town of his new location, he was not excited in the least but he needed to go and start his only year of high school at Forks High. The goblins had thought it would be better if he enrolled into the school even though he had never taken a muggle class in his life, of course a little magic and a potion had given him the abilities he would need to keep up with his new fellow class mates. Truthfully Draco had not minded to much about being told he should go back to school, he saw it as a chance to keep his mind away from the fact that he was on his own in a muggle location where he would be unable to contact his family or the few friends he had.

The thought of his friends and parents had Draco sighing and tilting his head back as stepped under the hot water of the shower he had turned on. His friends had all disappeared to different locations, Pansy had gone with her remaining family to Switzerland, Blaise and his mother had gone to Bulgaria and Theodore with his family had gone to Germany where a good couple of his relatives could be found. The little group of friends had held a good bye party before separating, knowing they might never see each other all together ever again. While none of them were facing worse charges then the Malfoys they had all thought it best to leave and not return until it had cooled down, if they ever planned to return.

He closed his eyes and just let the water pound into him, trying to erase the memories of the recent past. He was determined that while life here would never be what he had wanted for his future he planned to live as happily as he could. The idea of making friends with muggles still formed a grimace on his face, while Draco had become slightly more open minded with the idea as he had come to realize it would be the only way he could get away from persecution by his own muggles still made him wrinkle his nose. He shook his head and grabbed his body wash and cloth, cleaning himself and then working on his hair. Tomorrow marked a new start that he hoped did not end in a disaster, for either himself or the people he would have to interact with.

**Next Time**: Forks High, Cullens? Draco being Draco!

**A/N**: I once again apologize for how much it sucks, beta is myself so I welcome any corrections if someone spots em, and if anyone wants to Beta send me a PM. ALSO if you are wondering on how to pronounce Draco's fake first name it is like Tim but with an N, why can't I pick a normal name? Because I just can't picture Draco wanting one...heh


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclamer:** Neither Harry Potter or Twilight are mine, they belong to the two awesome women who came up with them so I could play with the characters.

**Warnings: **Yaoi in future chapters!

**A/N::** SORRY FOR THE WAAAITT! And mess will revise and edit later...

**Chapter 2**

Draco could only stare blankly up at the high school that he would be going to for the rest of the year, the school year started yesterday and he found himself wondering why he had thought this would be a good idea. Draco barely had any knowledge in Muggle education and had crammed as much as he could before arriving but he had a terrible feeling he would be lost starting now. He stepped out of his Beetle, he decided the smaller the car the less likely he would crash it, and headed towards what he determined was the main building and where he would find the office. The school was nowhere near as large as Hogwarts, so if there was one thing he would not be getting lost in it was the actual building classes and dealing with his fellow students was a whole other story.

He followed the light crowd of students that were heading into the building and did his best to ignore all the looks of his fellow high school students that were being shot at him, he allowed the 'Malfoy' mask to fall into place and thanked his father silently for drilling him to never let it fall for any reason because he had a feeling it would be his saving grace for the day. He walked quickly and found a sign that pointed towards the office where he would receive his schedule and locker information at least that is what they had told him in the letter he had received after his forged transcripts had been accepted. He walked into the office and allowed his eyes to scan over everything, taking note of the laid back attitude that seem to float through the office school may have just started but with it being such a small community it appeared people did not need to scramble to really keep everything in order even on the second day of a new year. Draco walked up to the counter that was across from the entrance and made a slight cough to get the attention of the woman at the desk.

"Oh! You must be our new student Nym Cinders, from London was it? We don't get many students around here so another new one after last years and in the same year is big news you know? Here is all your information you will need dearie and the teachers will give you your books, do you need anyone to show you to your first class?" The chatty woman finally stopped to breathe and if Draco was not interested in keeping up a mask of indifference he would have been looking at her in disbelief, didn't she need to breathe?

"Thank you…but no I will be just fine finding my way have a good morning." With that Draco nodded at her and quickly hurried out of the room before she could find her voice again and possibly start asking him questions like why he was coming here just for his senior year and why he came without a family. Draco scuffed silently as he started to look for the room his first class was to be held in, what was it with human beings needing to be so interested in other people's business? He allowed his mind to stray from the thoughts of the chit chatty woman as he found himself at the entrance of the classroom he had needed to find, and so started his first day of high school.

* * *

He was going to scream, possibly before he had the chance to leave the school. Really where did muggles think any of what was being taught was useful! Also since when did the English language have to be taught every year, did they not teach their young how to write when they were younger? Wizarding children had to be sufficient in writing before they could even think of becoming a student at a magical school, after all in classes there was practical, essays or tests that made up a student's grade which meant they had to be able to write if they wanted to be able to pass their class. So why was it that Draco had to waste forty-five minutes of his time sitting and learning about English for his one and only year of high school? He happily grabbed his items and left the room as the bell rang for the students to the next period, he was glad that it was finally time for lunch he was not sure what he would have done if he did not get a break from introducing himself to a bunch of wide eyed staring students.

He followed the crowd of students quickly as they headed towards the cafeteria where he had to stop himself from wrinkling his nose at as he stepped in. The room was definitely a step down from what he had been used to at Hogwarts, the only plus was the large windows to the side that would at least give him somewhere to stare during his lunch period besides at his food or table. Taking a cue from the other students he placed himself at the back of the line and followed it along, grabbing fruit and a water and paying to use the salad bar as he came to the register, stumbling over the amount he needed to give her and ignored the strange look he was given as he walked to where he could make his salad. He did so quickly and walked past a crowded table that held some of the more foreword students at the school, ones that had tried to talk to him during times in class where the teacher had stopped talking to allow them to converse.

He spotted a table close to the windows and near the exit towards where he had figured his next class to be and took a seat that would allow him to look out the window but also watch the rest of the room, while he had never been trained to be a soldier during the war he still had formed habits during Hogwarts and while running that allowed him to watch his back and feel at least somewhat secure. He quickly started to eat the meal in front of him, watching out the window as he wished for time to pass by quickly since he only had two classes left after lunch and wanted the day to be done as soon as possible. He had to hold back a groan though as he noticed the quick approach of one of the nosier people he had met today and had brushed off earlier; apparently she had not gotten the memo the first time.

"Nym! What are you doing all the way over here by yourself? I am Jessica if you don't remember me from earlier, instead of sitting here by yourself why don't you come over and join our table? We have any empty seat and wouldn't mind answering any questions you may have about the school!" The bouncy brunette smiled at him and leaned forward, flashing her assets that he had been in no way interested in. He held back the urge to sneer as he looked up at her, keeping his cool throughout the idea had become harder with the up front and forward students of Forks, he could only guess the curiosity came from it being such a small town unused to new people.

He took a deep breath after finishing a bite of his salad and flashed a small smile at her before allowing his mask to fall back into place. "Thank you but I find a little alone time after meeting so many people today is what I need, but thank you again for the offer," he nodded his head at her before looking down at his food and tacking some of his fruit to put in his mouth to avoid having to say anything further. Sweet Merlin if she did not leave he doubted he would keep his cool, she had been in his second period math class and she had not stopped talking during the whole time as he had unluckily been placed next to her by the teacher. The girl was a chit who did not catch an obvious clue that meant 'shut the bloody hell up and leave me alone,' no matter how obvious he had been. Though he had learned a lot about the student body and town from her in just a short amount a time her chattering had not been what he wanted during the class.

He relaxed as the girl quickly turned away and hurriedly walked back to her crowded table, more than likely to gossip to her friends about how he had beaten her off so quickly. Hopefully this encounter had made her want to back off completely and any of her friends for that matter he had noticed the odd photographer boy had been at her table, he had reminded him to much of that odd Gryffindor that use to follow Potter around with is gigantic camera.

As the bell rang he glanced down at the sheet he kept in quick reach with the list of his classes, it would seem he now had Chemistry a class that after a quick look through had reminded him of Potions. He grabbed his bag and headed in the direction he had figured the class to be in through the conversations and such he had gleaned from his fellow students. As he looked at the numbers on doors and scanned the hallways he could not ignore a shiver that went down his back, it made him feel like he was being watched from behind and made him quickly turn around just barely catching a blur disappear around a disserted corner he furrowed his eyebrows but shook his head as he turned forward and headed towards the direction he believed the class to be in and relaxed somewhat as he found himself in front of the door that lead to his next classroom.

The second bell rang, announcing that he had just made it and he scanned the room and spotted the teacher at the front of the room just as they had been in all his classes and walked towards the man that had his back to him as he wrote on the white eraser board. He stood in front of the desk and lightly coughed to get the teachers attention after standing for a minute without getting noticed and barely stopped himself from taking a step back as the teacher quickly spun around and almost ended up falling face forward into his desk.

The teacher laughed as scratched the back of his head before finally taking notice of Draco's presence. "Oh! You must be the new student Nym Cinders, welcome to Advanced Chemistry! A place of experimentation and hard work!" The teacher grinned and stood more steadily as he greeted the student gestured towards the students behind Draco, "Why don't you introduce yourself and then take a seat next to Jasper Hale alright?"

Draco nodded his head and turned to face the students, "My name is Nym Cinders, 17 and I have come from London it is nice to meet you all." He bowed slightly before heading towards the one empty seat in the room that he assumed was next to the Jasper Hale the teacher had mentioned. As he walked towards his seat he took the chance to glance at the boy he would be sitting next to and had to hold himself back from either running out of the room or taking his wand out and shooting whatever spell he could think of first as he took in who exactly Jasper Hale was, a vampire.

* * *

Alice had to wonder what she was going on as she walked through the hallways to her next class and a vision of white cloud quickly took over her senses, she had a feeling it was an important vision but as she stood in the hallway allowing other students to push by her the vision stayed a white cloud before ending and allowing her complete control of her vision once more. She bit her lip and glanced around her taking in all the students that were quickly heading to their next class, what had that been? It had reminded her of what would happen with the wolves but it had seemed different more like a murky barrier that just stopped her from seeing what was going on rather than a complete block that she got no sense from at all. In many ways that white cloud had worried her more than with the wolves, at least then she could guess who was involved with this she had no clue.

She sighed and shoot herself and started to move forward, whatever it had been she would have to worry about it later there was nothing to be done about it now since she had to get to class but as she looked forward she almost has to stop again as that same feeling from the cloud settled on her once more as she looked at the back of the new student. So it had to do with him? She had only been watching for one persons future currently, Edward's after the incident with Bella Swan she was taking no chance with her brother and as she looked at the back of the blonde she had to wonder what he had to do with Edward's future, she quickly ran around a corner as said blonde went to look behind him and then headed towards her next class, what did he have to do with Edward?

* * *

Jasper blinked as the new boy introduced himself and headed towards him in his Chemistry class. He had an interesting name, definitely not the usual choice humans made when naming their children. He watched the platinum blonde as he quickly made his way over to the empty seat next to Jasper and had to stop his eyes from narrowing as the boy seemed to almost stop mid step as his eyes landed on the honey blonde vampire, now what was it the boy thought when he spotted him? He allowed his power to move over Nym Cinders and did not stop his eyes from narrowing this time as feelings of nervousness, fear, suspicion, and distress came back. While humans usually had a bad reaction with vampires and acted oddly towards them none were usually with such obvious feelings either the boy had heightened senses or he knew what Jasper was right when spotting him. Either way Nym Cinders was not good news for the Cullen Family, not good news at all.

* * *

**A/N::** ANNNNND CUT….. SO I apologise for another long wait, on the plus side not as long as the last one….really sorry but on the plus I keep updating? (sad face=we are only on the third installment of this story) Plus side! I am completely sure on where I am going with this story now so future installments will be quicker! YAY! Also what characters from Draco's world would you be interested in seeing in the story? I already have an a good idea who I will be bringing in I was just wondering on what your opinion is, to add to that they probably would not be introduced till a good while unless if my muse has a mood swing and wants me to introduce them earlier…which could happen he is a very evil muse : | I mean come on took him two years to completely spit out what I should do with this story.

So yeah, review comment whatever, stab me with fake knives for taking so long whatever floats your boat! HAPPY NEW YEARS AND HOPE YOU ENJOYED YOUR HOLIDAYS!

_**EDIT:: **_Thank you PikuPow for catching my late night mistakes...this is why one should not wait so long to update and keep track of things...and not type at 4 am, yup yup. SO THANK YOU! Fixed name the secretary said, fixed the car thing by editing chapter one and the whole studying thing...so thank you!


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclamer:** Neither Harry Potter or Twilight are mine, they belong to the two awesome women who came up with them so I could play with the characters.

**Warnings: **Yaoi in future chapters!

**Chapter 3**

It was moments like these that had Draco thanking his father and Severus for the numerous lessons on holding ones emotions back at any obstacle or surprise. While he knew his level of keeping emotions at bay was nowhere near the skill level of his father what he could do helped him push through walking towards his seat and sitting down without staring at the vampire the whole time. Draco had to push himself to not stop in the middle of walking after he had allowed his eyes to glance over the literally vampire pale like boy that would be next to him for the rest of the year. He took his seat quickly and as he did so allowed the hundreds of questions to flash through his mind as the teacher began to talk, the main one being if the vampire somehow knew that he knew and would be trying to figure out how Draco knew. Sometimes he had to wonder if through all the brawls with Potter through the years had lead to the other boy's luck rubbing off on him as he barely registered the words of his teacher.

He had to stop himself from continually looking at the vampire; instead trying to relax with the knowledge that the other was a vegetarian vampire one who drank animal blood rather than human. While it relieved him some and insured he would not have to quickly try and find a new home right away it did worry him that there were magical creatures in the area which meant that the area at any point could come under watch by wizards. While vampires were not the friendliest with the wizarding world, more like they hated the wizard kind and ignored any contact with them, they were still a part of the magical world and as such connected with where Draco was trying to avoid. The only thing he could do at the moment though was sit back and ponder his next move while there no need to move quickly to find a new location to live he hoped to avoid coming out to the vampire and possibly any others of his coven, if they found out he could only dream up their reactions all more then likely not good from what he knew of vampires opinions on his people.

The wizarding world was not always racist in a way against magical beings but as the wizarding world opened its doors to muggleborns and change the laws and views on those that were not completely human began to change. With the muggleborns coming in they brought their feelings from fairytales and myths where most painted magical creatures and beings in a bad light and with those feelings brought a want for things like vampires and werewolves to be suppressed. In many ways it was those changes and viewpoints that lead to purebloods being so against the muggleborns that came into the world and instead of accepting and forming to grow with the world they were thrown into they were against it and made it completely change and go against the old ways, an act that was more damaging to the history of their world than any of those not born into it knew. While Draco had come to see that not all of them were bad, Granger and in ways Potter had shown that, they were still ignorant to why purebloods looked down on them and believed it was them who were ignorant in truth they all were and many had hoped the war would teach that obviously that was wrong to hope for.

Draco finally allowed his eyes to wander over to the vampire and blinked as he noticed the other seemed to have no problem with staring at him he smiled slightly at the other boy who turned his head back to the front of the class and Draco finally took the time to relax. Whatever the reason for him being here was and any other vampires that may be with him, it seemed Draco was not under suspicion and could allow himself to slip back into his new life without as much worry and nerves. He blinked as the students around him stood up as the bell rang, it was no use to worry for now he would finish the day and head home to his cottage and continue to make it more his.

o0o0o0o

Draco glanced around the entrance of his new home and took a deep breath before squaring his shoulders; he could not avoid unpacking everything he had any longer. While he had not brought as much as he wished he could it was still a much needed to chore to get rid of the boxes that were around his home. While he would love to just pick up his wand and make everything be done in seconds the whole idea of leaving was to get away from magic and avoid using it as much as possible. He placed his school bag by the door and slipped his coat off before rolling his sleeves up and heading towards the first box and almost jumped in freight at the loud tapping that came from the window. He could not help but stare in shock at the owl that was on the sill outside, he had to stop himself from shaking in slight fear it should not be possible for an owl to be there the wards and protections put up by the goblins should have insured that. He inched towards the owl that seemed to be glaring at him and opened the window and stared down at the letter the owl had, how in the world?

He grabbed the letter and saw no seal that could give away who had sent it; he glared down at the letter and pondered what to do. The wards put up would have made sure the letter had not gotten through if it was meant to cause harm and really what did it really matter? He might as well see who was trying to contact him, if there were any tracking spells they already found him might as well see what they had to say.

_Hello Silver Nigglepuff,_

_How is the town that is so dreadfully like our misguided home? If you were wondering how the owl got in the flitterbes helped him. Now do not fear the amber eyes it's your most hated color you should run from. Also I will need grabbing up by your metal theastral tomorrow after you get out of school! So please do not dilly dally I promise that our future as partners in crime will be a very good thing._

_Be seeing you,_

_Loony Lovebug_

_P.S. Keep the owl no need to respond! _

He really had to wonder if all those comments about Luna being to quirky had been true. While Draco had never bothered her himself his fellow Slytherins had and they all used to chatter about all her odd comments and after reading the letter he wanted agree with them. Yet… he also had a feeling there was a reason the damn old hat had put her in Ravenclaw, maybe she would have been more suited for Slytherin than anyone realized. While he would love to just leave the quirky girl at the airport he had a feeling it would not bode well for him if he did. And really how is it he could understand her ramblings, even if they had not been that bad in the letter he felt in person they would be much worse.

o0o0o0o

Cullen's

Jasper watched his family in silence as they all lounged in some way around the room waiting for Carlise to get home. After school it was not only Jasper who had important news but Alice as well. An unspoken agreement had been made to wait for the father of the family to return with both Jasper and Alice singing random things in their thoughts so that Edward would not accidently pick up anything. While he had gotten better over the years at blocking people's thoughts out he couldn't always help but pick up anything being though to 'loudly.' The couple with news was on the loveseat, Alice basically in Jasper's lap fidgeting with the other's hair.

As tires came down the driveway they all parked up, the father of the family was finally home which meant the curiosity that had been growing would finally be cooled or encouraged depending on who it was.

As the door opened and Carlise went to pass where they all were sitting Jasper felt a flash of amusement from the older vampire as he looked at his assembled family, "To what do I owe the pleasure of such a gathering to?"

Alice seemed to squirm in delight before answering, "Oh you know mass pandemonium, mystery and secrets needing to be told."

"Ah… the usual then," Carlise answered with quirked lips in amusement before entering the room and claiming the seat next to his wife Esme.

Alice smiled at the last to arrive before looking up at Jasper, while her news was interesting Jasper's was the one to ponder and or worry about depending on which member of the family one was talking about. The blonde vampire nodded at his wife before looking at the others in the room, "I believe that the new boy it our school knows what I am or at least has an idea by the way he acted and emotions flared when he saw me in our shared class."

The reaction from the room was really no surprise, Rosalie being the first to jump on the news "You are kidding right? How in the world does he just know who we are unless he is something himself which is just more worrisome, does your news have something to do with this also Alice?" The female blonde vampire was glaring at the couple that always seemed to enjoy bring bad news to the family, even if at times Alice liked to believe it wasn't to Rosalie any change that could even remotely endanger her family and life was a problem.

"Well actually in a way yes, but it is connected to you Edward I have been keeping track of you ever since what happened with everything last school year and well your future went foggy while I get the impression it is not bad whatever happens I can't tell what it is and it has nothing to do with the wolves since it is not a complete black out. Really it is more like something is blocking me and I have a feeling it has to do with the new boy since this all started when he came and any time I try to focus on him the same thing happens." The little vampire did not seem concerned at all which allowed three of their family members to relax somewhat but Rosalie and Edward just seemed all the more tense.

"I don't like this, the last time a human got involved with us, with Edward, it did not end well just like I said it wouldn't and now we have another one who right off the bat may know what we are or at least Jasper and you are relaxed!" Rosalie was standing by the end of her statement and looked like the Ice Queen humans and at times her family, liked to call her.

"I agree with Rosalie you saw how what happened this time what could possibly be better about it this time? We should be cautious and try to avoid him as much as possible," Edward stated before quickly disappearing to his room done with the conversation he know really wanted no part of.

Alice looked up the stairs worriedly where her brother disappeared before sagging back against Jasper, "Do not worry about him for now Alice, they are both right even if you do not feel anything bad from the foggy visions does not mean we should not be cautious or worried he more than likely knew right away what I was and yet I could tell he was no vampire which only begs the question what is he?" That last statement had the whole family pondering silently as the last member of their vampire locked himself away to drown himself in his piano to try and forget.

o0o0o0o

Else ware a blonde wizard acting like a muggle struggled to gain clear footing in the life he was now building for himself.

**A/N::** To all those who have put this on alert/faved/reviewed I thank you for your patience, even if it is because you just forget about this story in the long pauses between updates! Oh lookie…I couldn't resist bringing her in after Emeralden mentioned her, made my muse do a happy dance ! Soooo I will trrrry to keep more steady updates but as usual I won't keep to large of promise k? k.

As always anything caught by you guys that doesn't match up or just is a total butcher of English tell me, going at this on my own and well after a while I just don't notice my mistakes (and just trying to get this out at soon as possible.)


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight if I did vampires would not sparkle…

Warnings: As of now none future slash though!

**Chapter Four**

Draco had quickly come to decide that lunch would be the one period he would truly enjoy while he was at this high school, the other would be the morning art class he had ended up taking since it was one thing he never had at Hogwarts and yet had always been interested. While his father quickly put a stop to him ever really having a hobby of art the itch had stuck with him since his earlier years and had decided to go for it when entering Forks.

He slipped into a seat at an empty table and laid out the food he had brought with him, after lunch the other day he decided to stick with bringing his own food. All he ever really wanted for lunch was fruit and a salad anyways and he rather bring his own fresh produce then risk anything the school had. He could not help himself from looking up when a hush seemed to come over the lunch room as a little group of people entered the room. He allowed his eyes to widen in slight shock when his eyes landed on Jasper Hale, the vampire from his Chemistry class how had he missed that a whole group of vegetarian vampires went to this school rather than just one.

He quickly looked back down at his lunch as Jasper's eyes landed on him, for now he would stick to avoiding the little group that had decided to torture themselves by enrolling into school. At the moment the scratching of a chair moving to the left of him had his gaze shift from his food to the girl taking the seat next to him, once again he found himself looking at Jessica but this time her focus was more on the group that had just entered then him.

"Those are the Cullen's Edward, Alice and Emmet Cullen along with Jasper and Rosalie Hale they are all adopted by Carlise and Esme Cullen. They are all together besides Edward who tried dating Bella Swan last year but she left to go back to her mom at the end of the last year and it seems he is single again. They don't really talk to anyone else but are the focus of everyone when they make entrances like that," Jessica seemed to say it all in one breath before looking over at Draco and smiling, "So Nym, are you sure you really want to spend another lunch by yourself?"

Draco blinked at the information that seemed to flow out of Jessica's mouth before glancing back at the Cullen family, "Thank you for that little bit of….gossip but I think it's time for the chattering hen to join her flock once more don't you?" He kept his focus on the family he was now informed of and couldn't stop himself from staring at the supposed single vampire, had that Bella Swan known the truth? Or was there a reason she was no longer in Forks 'dating' Edward Cullen. He scowled and looked down at his food to avoid being noticed with such obvious staring, why was it the first person he noticed to look decent in this damn town had to be the walking dead? Something he was supposed to avoid? Oh well who had ever heard of a Malfoy making the right decision?

Jessica was left gapping at the boy that seemed to be completely ignoring her after his little comment, "Chattering hen? I am not animal you pompous jerk! Who in the world calls someone talking to them as a good gesture a hen!" The girl stood up and glared down at the boy who had not even deemed her with a glance as she talked once more, what kind of brush off was this? At least Cullen had been good enough to give her a neutral brush off rather than an insulting one like this, she stomped her foot before quickly turning and returning back to her 'flock.'

o0o0o0o

Edward had to stop himself from staring at the blonde haired boy that had quickly brushed off the biggest talker of the school before she could even begin to tell him the Cullen family's 'whole' history. He couldn't help but find the boy interesting, the second person he had met who seemed to be able to block his thoughts from Edward but not completely and yet did not give him this large urge to follow the boy like he was prey like Bella had it had the mind reader relaxing and not worry as much about the newest addition to Forks High.

He allowed his eyes to trail from who Jasper declared to be Nym Cinders and looked over at Rosalie who seemed to be drilling holes into the back of his head and had seemed to be waiting as patiently as she could for Edward to stop paying attention to Nym, "Yes dear sister?"

She growled lightly at him so only the family of vampires could hear her and stared him down, "So what was he thinking? We all could hear that Jessica was being her usual self and telling him all about us so what was his thoughts? Is he giving anything away on how he knows what we are?"

All the attention of the table landed on Edward and he couldn't stop himself from sighing as he once again let his eyes fall back on Nym, "I can't read his mind, just like Bella but obviously he is not that interested since he didn't let the resident gossip keep talking."

Rosalie seemed to just blankly stare at him after his statement before shooting any icy glare at the blonde that looked like he could be her brother, "Oh great another mystery for our dear Edward to become interested in, going to stalk his windows also?"

Edward couldn't hold back a growl at his whole family as they all couldn't stop themselves from laughing at Rosalie's comments, "Whatever you frosty bitch."

"Yes well I saw how it all ended the last time and guess what I will not allow it to happen again, especially since this one seems to all ready know what we are," with that parting thought Rosalie stood and swept away with Emmet shrugging and throwing a lopsided grin before following after her. Edward couldn't bring himself to say anymore to her, he knew it was only her way of showing concern.

He looked over at the other couple left at the table and had to hold back a grimace at the look on Alice's face, whatever she was thinking up she was more than over joyed about it and he could only hope it would not involve him, then again how much luck did he really seem to have these days. He shook his head and pushed back away from the table to throw away his fake lunch and head on to his next class, trying his best to not throw another look at Nym or Alice and Jasper.

o0o0o0o

Draco sometimes had to wonder about his sanity, what in the world was he thinking coming to the airport to pick up the loopy blonde girl that had followed Harry Potter and Co around for the last couple years at Hogwarts. For whatever reason he had driven all the way to the airport with the talking box called a GPS telling him where to go after it had taken him at least twenty minutes to enter his destination, what in the world made muggles come up with the idea for a talking box that sounded like a woman he would more than happily slap to make stop talking. He started to scowl at that thought, what type of Malfoy slapped? Pansy had really rubbed off too much on him in the last couple of years.

He came to a stop at the pickup terminal and blinked as his passenger door suddenly popped open and a head of long blonde hair entered his car, "Hello Silver Tongue, shall I just throw my bag in the back seat then?"

Draco gapped at the girl and shook himself before snapping his mouth shut and looking forward, "Just get it in already."

He spotted the a lazy smile that graced the girl's lips before she quickly dropped her bags in behind the seats and slipped into the front passenger seat and strapped, staring with wide unblinking eyes at the exit of the terminal pick up, "Shall we be going then?"

"Lo-Luna, why in Hades are you here? How did you even know how to find me? Why in the world would you want to?" The male blonde quickly pulled out and headed back home with his newly acquired roommate, while she was not his first pick he almost felt glad to know she was there and have a fellow magic weaver with him even if she was a tad bit…odd.

"I decided to see and then hop over, the Silver Tongue needs a fellow caster to survive and my destiny is also here just as yours is. When the time comes I will have not regretted my decision, no matter what you may think, Draco Malfoy." The cloudy eyes appeared almost perfectly as they looked over at him and as he forced himself to look a way he could not help but relax more at her words. Whatever the reasons it seemed he had a willing ally on his side, for now.

"That is all well and good but how in the world are we explaining your random appearance here Luna? I never really made a backup plan for a possible relative coming to stay." If there was one thing he did not enjoy out of all of this was that there was no plan laid down, if there was one thing a Slytherin learned was that plans were a good thing and kept you a live for a longer amount of time then just running into a situation head first like Gryffindor, unless you were Harry Potter of course.

"Don't worry about that pretend brother dear I will make it all work out just prickly," Luna said dreamily before seeming to her complete attention to be taken over by whatever nonsense was going on in her mind.

Draco reframed from allowing his eyebrow to twitch as glared at her out of the corner of his eyes, "Oh yes prickly defines the whole situation that is about to occur just wonderfully." He growled and allowed his eyes to stay on the road as they quickly headed back to his home, he already could picture the headache.

The rest of the drive was passed in silence with Draco steadily trying to ignore the stress he could fee building because of the girl sitting next to him. He really had no idea why he was just going along with this, but then again he did know, someone besides his parents seemed to stick beside him for once and even better it was a friend of Potter who had picked him over the four-eyed Gryffindork. He started to hum to himself in amusement as they pulled up to his cottage and excited the metal thestral.

"I love this little cottage of yours; it is filled with flying puffpidgets!" Luna said dreamily as she swept pass him and into the house.

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and then shook himself as he followed, "Yes, well I try." He closed the door behind them and followed the blonde into the kitchen and tracked her dance like movements around the house, "I guess the guest room is yours then, which is down the hall I will be in my room trying to keep my mind from exploding so if you would excuse me."

He ignored the giggles coming from behind him and quickly escaped to the room that he quickly guessed would become his sanctuary in this town. As he closed the door and gracefully collapsed on his bed to stare at the ceiling he had to wonder when his last name changed to Potter. How did the nowhere town turn his escape from all things magical into having bloodsucking vampires and a dreamy, mad Luna? He held back the urge to scream and rolled over instead to try and sleep, screw food it was better to just black out and try to ignore the next day to come.

o0o0o0o

**A/N:** And cut…better then it was hope you guys enjoy and I hope to see you next chapter!


End file.
